SCP-507
Summary SCP-507 is a Caucasian male with blond hair and green eyes, sporting no other outstanding characteristics besides being somewhat overweight and speaking with a vague accent of disputable origin. Although SCP-507 has an already-established name due to its unremarkable upbringing, it seems to find entertainment in forcing those it meets to give it a nickname in lieu of divulging this information. Thus SCP-507 will now respond to the names Tommy, Steve, Bruto, Guy, Houdini, and Grabnok the Destroyer. SCP-507 was originally recovered from the ████ ██ asylum, when standard surveillance following repeated successful escape attempts brought its abilities to light. All records of this incident were confiscated, and SCP-507 was taken into custody under the pretense of moving it to a more secure facility. The original theory was that SCP-507 possessed some form of teleportation ability, as it would suddenly disappear and eventually reappear in a different location. Subsequent interviews with the subject did verify that its ability could be used in such a manner, but that it was merely a side effect for its main affliction. SCP-507 holds that during its periods of “disappearance” it is actually displaced into a random alternate reality; the landscape generally stays the same, but the inhabitants and climate of the parallel world often do not. SCP-507 also insists that it has no control over the time and duration of these shifts; this has more-or-less been confirmed by the subject being known to “displace” at inconvenient times such as mid-sentence, while sleeping, or even while using on-site public facilities. If SCP-507 moves about in the alternate world, the eventual shift back will then place it at the corresponding area in our reality. A sample list of SCP-507s descriptions of alternate realities can be found in Document 507-00. Mentally, SCP-507 shows no large deviations from the psychological profile for a normal person. It has confessed to have always had a great interest in the paranormal and mythological, which has directly led to its eventual permission to interact with relatively harmless SCPs. SCP-507 especially enjoys meeting with other sentient SCPs, once going so far as to request a small “vacation” to visit SCP-082. The request was eventually granted after persistent pleading from SCP-507, and the meeting was thankfully uneventful. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-C with knife. Potentially 9-B with dimension hopping Name: SCP-507, also responds to Tommy, Steve, Bruto, Guy, Houdini, and Grabnok the Destroyer Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male Age: At least twenty Classification: Reluctant Dimension Hopper, Safe class anomaly Powers and Abilities: Dimensional Travel (At random moments, it will shift to an alternate reality with similar ambient, but differing climates and residents), potentially BFR (Those in contact with them during a shift will be teleported to another dimension as well, and if they need to be in contact with 507 when it returns to come back with it), Stealth Mastery (Trained in and had to hide from being hunted multiple times), always carries a flashlight, sometimes suffers of spontaneous combustion (that does not harm it), Resistance to extreme heat (Unaffected by being on fire, and wished to be contained in a 145 degree cell after it's shift to FRQ-3R5-KKS) Attack Potency: Human level (Described as physically below average, but not by much), Street level with knife. Potentially Wall level with dimension hopping (When hopping where a goat was, it was ripped apart) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: High, often goes without food for days Range: Standard Melee Range, several meters with rubber gun Standard Equipment: 1x handgun, loaded with rubber bullets. Only one magazine which is carried in the gun. 1x knife, sheath, and belt. 1x thin skin suit. 1x tank of air. 1x high intensity flashlight. One week of vegetation ration packs. A waterproofed set of binoculars. A tracking collar. 1x camera. 1 week worth of non-perishable rations. Intelligence: High, is well studied and specifically researched survival ways for the multitude of places it could end up in. Might know Japanese too, as it was given the needed study material on the Foundation's intranet. Weaknesses: Suffers from minor PTSD due to some shifts. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:SCP Foundation Category:Male Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Characters